So called belted absorbent garments comprise a front body panel adapted to be applied over the stomach of the wearer, a back body panel adapted to be applied over the back of the wearer and a crotch portion adapted to extend over the crotch of the wearer between the legs. The garment further comprises a pair of opposed laterally extending belt members usually attached to the back panel at the waist portion thereof. These belt portions are adapted to be wrapped around the waist of the wearer of the garment and fastened together by a first fastener, such as an adhesive tape or mechanical fasteners, for example a hook-and-loop fastener. The front panel is then passed between the legs of the wearer and fastened to the outside or inside of the belt members by second fasteners provided at the waist portion of the front panel. The garment will then assume a pant-like shape. Alternatively the belt portions are arranged at the front panel and the second fasteners at the back panel. Since often the front and back panels are more or less identical as to shape and size the wearer or caretaker may apply the article after individual preference, so that the front panel may be used as back panel and vice versa.
The belt provides for improved possibilities to adjust the fit of the absorbent garment. It further simplifies the change of the garment especially when the wearer is standing up.
Examples of belted absorbent garments are found in for example EP-A-0 287 388, EP-A-0 409 307, EP-A-0 605 012 and FR-A-2 586 558.
It is also known to make part of the belt elastic in order to further improve comfort and fit. JP-B-3471999 discloses a belted diaper wherein the belt portions have a stretchable part at the respective base end thereof, which allows the belt portions to be extended along their length direction. The back panel of the diaper is further provided with an elastic portion (waist elastics).
EP-B-0 487 758 also discloses a belted diaper in which at least one belt member has an elastic portion. The back panel of the diaper is also provided with elastic members.
The incorporation of several separate elastic members in an absorbent garment is however complicated in a manufacturing process and makes the garment more expensive.